


Black Feathers

by Kimmimaru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Corruption, Angel Shiro (Voltron), Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Angst, Betrayal, Child Death, Christianity, Corruption, Demon Keith (Voltron), Demons, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: Keith used to be human, hundreds of years ago. Now he's a demon, corrupting souls with lust and rage wherever he goes. He's long ago accepted his lot in life until he meets a certain Angel of Death known as Takashi Shirogane.
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but took it down because it felt off to me. Now, after a little editing and some added parts I'm putting it back up again. Yes, this was vaguely inspired by Good Omen's (book and series both good) but it's also inspired by my fascination with various religions, although I myself am not religious. Please enjoy.
> 
> Also do not expect fluffy angels in this fic. These angels are biblical angels, they like their smiting and enacting God's justice.

The church was small, situated upon a hill overlooking a tiny hamlet. The wind roared, rain pattering against it's stained glass windows. Inside was quiet, dust motes dancing in the still, heavy air. A small, old woman sat in a pew with a dog-eared prayer book clutched in her withered hands. A few rows in front a man with a horrendous scar stared up at the giant cross looming over the alter. A priest quietly went around extinguishing candles and tidying up.  
  
Towards the front of the church the doors opened, a rush of freezing wind and droplets of rain landed upon the marbled floor. Footsteps echoed down the hall, causing the priest to turn from his duties. A tall, broad shouldered man moved with an eerie sort of grace. He neared the pulpit and looked to the statue of Jesus before turning his steely gaze upon the priest, “Welcome stranger, may I help you?”  
  
The priest had a kindly smile, a bald head that shone in the light from the candles he hadn't yet put out. The man was of indeterminable age, hair as white as snow and dressed impeccably in a white suit and silk tie. But it was his eyes that caused the priest discomfort, they were as hard and cold as steel. As grey as storm clouds and alive with an almost painful light. The man moved closer, the priest swore he couldn't even hear his feet move. The man, a head taller than the priest leaned close, one hand landing upon his right shoulder. The fingers of which were made of a shiny metal. The man's lips brushed the priests ear and he whispered something. As he pulled away the Priest was pale as a ghost, sweat stood out upon his forehead. The man in white released him and the Priest backed away, hands trembling before he turned on his heel and fled towards the back. As he reached the doors he fell into them with a thunk that echoed through the silent hall. His groan was loud in the silence, he clutched at his chest, wheezing as his knees gave way and he collapsed to the floor.  
  
The man in white sighed, turning away from the scene as the two others inside the church ran to the priests aid. Later none of them would be able to recall the man in white, his image faded from their minds as soon as he left.  
  
XXX  
  
The diner was almost empty, a few older bikers hanging out in one of the booths furthest from the door and the waitresses and cook. Shiro preferred it that way as he sat down in his favoured seat that gave him an excellent view of the sand swept parking lot. He sighed as he settled into his seat, loosening his silk tie as the waitress came over with a broad smile, “Haven't seen ya in a while, sir.”  
Shiro offered her a smile of his own, “I've been away on business.”  
  
“Well it's good to see ya back, coffee?”  
  
“Yes, thank you.”  
  
The woman poured him some coffee, snapping the gum in her mouth before pulling back the pot. “Your usual?”  
  
“Please,”  
  
“Be right back.”  
  
Shiro picked up his coffee and held it in both hands, the warmth seeping into his skin and making him sigh. He took a sip and hummed, white with plenty of sugar to keep his body going. He looked up as the men in the corner started to laugh, clapping each other on the backs and cheering something. Shiro smiled, shoulders relaxing. Above the counter a TV played, the news scrolling beneath the bottom as they showed an image of the little hamlet church. Shiro dragged his eyes away as the woman returned with a bowl of steaming yellow pasta.  
  
“Mac n' cheese, jus' how ya always like.”  
  
“Thanks, Shirley.”  
  
“It's no problem, darlin'. Jus' holler if ya need anythin' else.”  
  
Shirley drifted away to refill the mugs of the bikers. Shiro picked up his spoon and started to eat his food.  
  
Outside a small sandstorm picked up, causing the bikers to grumble about bad riding conditions. Shiro watched as a red speck appeared down the road, speeding closer at break-neck speed. Shiro straightened up as the sand storm obscured his view temporarily. When it dropped back he watched a powerful blood red bike pull into the lot and park. A thin man in red leather slipped off and walked towards the door. The bell on top tinkled as he moved inside. Shiro stared, riveted as the rider lifted his helm from his head, letting thick black hair fall across his forehead. Eyes the colour of polished amethysts stared back at him from a pretty face with a pointed chin.  
  
“Hey there darlin' what can I get ya?”  
  
“Coffee. Black.” The boy moved to the counter, drawing the eyes of everyone in the room. He sat on a tall stool and set his helmet down on the counter. The waitress poured him coffee and he handed her money. The bikers in the corner whispered to each other, looking from the kid to his bike outside and back again. Suddenly one of them made a jerky movement and knocked a mug off of the table, it splashed into a another's lap. “Hey, watch it!”  
  
“Watch _yourself_ asshole.”  
  
The boy didn't look up. He continued to sip his coffee as if two men weren't about to start fighting mere feet away. Shiro rose slowly, the air trembling with suppressed power. He could smell sulphur, a familiar, disgusting scent. He watched a single black feather drift through the air, catching the light briefly before falling to the boys shoulder. He brushed it away casually.  
  
“Hey, hey! C'mon guys if you're gonna fight take it outside, would'ja?”  
  
Shiro walked steadily past the dark boy and reached up to put a hand on the bikers shoulder, the man turned to him furiously but abruptly all the fight left him in a sigh. “Perhaps you'd better do as the lady says? There's no need to fight.”  
  
“I...I...yeah. Sorry.” The man frowned, confused before he turned back to his friends and they all rose. They paid and left.  
  
“Can I ask a question?”  
  
Shiro turned when he heard the boy speak, his voice low and husky, “Of course. Whether I'll answer is another matter entirely.”  
  
“What's an archangel doing in this shit hole?”  
  
Around them time slowed. The humans began to move like they were surrounded by molasses before coming to a halt completely. The boy continued to sip his coffee, unperturbed.  
  
“I'm working.” Shiro replied, moving to the boys side, “I'd ask what a demon is doing in this shit hole but we both know why you're here.”  
  
The boy shrugged one bony shoulder before looking up over at the TV, he nodded his head towards it. “That your work?”  
  
Shiro imitated his shrug, “Not mine. His.”  
  
“They say he had a heart attack. They found child pornography on his computer.”  
  
“They did.”  
  
“So, you're smiting.”  
  
“I'm an angel. Kinda what we do.” Shiro moved and sat down on the stool beside the boy, he smiled and tilted his head. “What's your excuse, demon?”  
  
The boy lifted those intense purple eyes, pupils shifting until they were slit down the middle like a cats. He smiled, revealing the tip of a vicious fang, “I don't need an excuse.” He purred, leaning closer, eyelids falling. “Let's just say I'm visiting an old friend.”  
  
Shiro looked down as the boy put a hand suggestively high on his leg, he laughed under his breath, “And who might that be?”  
  
“Hmm, I dunno...he's kinda handsome I guess. Likes to wear a lot of white, fancy clothes.” The boy took hold of Shiro's tie with long fingers, he tugged him down and whispered in his ear, “Kinda hot. You seen anyone like that?”  
  
“Don't think I have, sorry.”  
  
“Shame. But...maybe you'll do.” The demon traced the angels jawline with his lips, barely brushing Shiro's skin.  
  
“Keith...” Shiro whispered, turning into the kiss and meeting the boys lips with his own.  
  
“Shiro.” Keith sighed into his mouth.  
  
XXX  
  
The first time they met was in 1969. Shiro was wondering aimlessly, watching the humans of the city go about their business. He had just finished a job and decided to observe for a while. He spotted him across the street, lanky with long, messy hair at odds with the fashions of the day. Immediately he recognised him as not human. He was skinny but had long legs that were wrapped around the belly of a crimson motorcycle. The boy looked up when he sensed Shiro watching, their eyes met across the road and Shiro felt something. Something that tugged at his heart in a way he'd never known before.  
  
The boys wings were tattered, dripping black feathers like tar. His eyes glowed with infernal light but Shiro could see a flicker of something more inside him, something that enthralled him. It was curiosity that drove him across that road and it was obsession that kept him coming back.  
  
In heaven he was named Azrael; God's retribution. On earth he was simply Takashi Shirogane. The boy was Keith he learned after they had fought themselves to exhaustion. They lay together beneath the sunlight, panting, bruised and bloodied. Shiro hadn't felt so alive since the great war. He turned his head to see Keith wipe black blood from his cheek and turn purple eyes to him. And he knew then that he was doomed.  
  
He should have destroyed him that day but something inside him rebelled. Keith had once been human, he could smell it on him. Young, innocent when he had died. Given poor choices, forced into destitution and desperation. A sad orphan who had been handed a second chance which he had naturally taken. Shiro could see it all in his eyes, large, doe-like, innocent except for the demonic taint. Hell had not ruined him, he was strong, beautiful. It was all Shiro could do to stop himself from reaching out to touch him but that was forbidden.  
  
XXX  
  
“Where have _you_ been?”  
  
Keith looked up as he shed his jacket and dumped it across the back of the tattered old settee in his single bedroom apartment. He shrugged, “Getting coffee.”  
  
Pidge arched an eyebrow at him sceptically, her golden hair in familiar disarray. Cut brutally short around her ears, hacked off with a pair of scissors. Her tiny little horns barely visible above the curls. She sat curled up on a battered old computer chair, on the desk in front of her was an open laptop with a shattered screen. “Coffee. Right.” She rolled her eyes and settled back into her seat, “So you weren't out defying orders and fraternising with the enemy?”  
  
“No.” Keith sat down on the sofa and turned on the tiny television. He curled his legs beneath him and watched the news casters talk of the passing of the priest.

  
“You know if He finds out-”  
  
“Finds out what? I wasn't doing anything.”  
  
Pidge rolled her eyes again, “Of course not. That's why you stink of angels.”  
  
“Give me a break, Pidge. It's not as if you never disappear to see your brother.”  
  
“That's entirely different. He's got special dispensation from the higher ups and can cross into our realm you know that. Also, I'm not _his_ favourite.”  
  
Keith shifted uncomfortably, frowning at the screen. He could feel Pidge's eyes burning into him, “How did you and your brother end up working for opposite sides anyway?” He asked, changing the subject.  
  
“I got curious.” Pidge replied simply, “Heaven got boring.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
“And now I'm stuck here supposedly babysitting you. If you're found out you know you won't be the only one in trouble, Keith.”  
  
“I know.” Keith huddled up, drawing his knees to his chest as he rested his cheek on them, “We're careful.” He whispered.  
  
“Careful isn't good enough. One day he's gonna find out and when he does he'll destroy you and your angel lover.”  
  
Keith shook his head, eyes lighting up as he sent her a furious glare, “I'll _never_ let them have him.” He growled.  
  
Pidge shrugged, “Whatever.” She went back to her computer, concern gnawing at her gut.  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro stepped into his high rise apartment, hanging up his jacket carefully on it's rack before stepping out of his shoes. He sighed, rolling his shoulders as he made his way to the kitchen and brought out a bottle of good whiskey. He poured himself a glass and then hesitated, he tilted his head and heard the soft ring of a bell. With another put-upon sigh he brought out a second glass, this time adding ice. He turned around and was greeted by a tall, beautiful woman sitting on his couch. She wore her white hair up in a braided bun, a dress so white it almost hurt to look at was draped artfully around her dark-skinned body. She offered Shiro a broad smile and reached out to take the offered glass.  
  
“Allura,”  
  
“Azrael.”  
  
“Call me Shiro when we're down here.” Shiro reminded her, sitting down at her side.  
  
“Yes, of course. I forget sometimes.” She met his gaze with her piercing blue eyes.  
  
“What're you doing here, Allura.” Shiro asked after taking a sip of his drink. He watched Allura swirl the contents of her glass, the ice clinking gently against the sides. Her eyes took on a soft expression.  
  
“We've been hearing rumours that Prince Lotor has been seen in the area.”  
  
Shiro tensed, eyes wide, “What? How? He shouldn't be able to go undetected-”  
  
“Well, that's why I came to see if you'd sensed anything.”  
  
Slowly Shiro shook his head, “No, sorry.”  
  
“Just keep an eye out. If you feel anything-”  
  
“Yeah I know. I'll let you know.”  
  
Allura smiled and rose, her glass now empty. “Thank you for the drink, Shiro.”  
  
Shiro nodded and when he looked away he felt the brush of her wings against his cheek. He looked back and she was gone. Shiro took a shaky breath and downed the contents of his glass, rising and moving back to his kitchenette, he picked up the bottle and poured himself another. He stayed there a moment, hands on the counter top and head bowed. If they were watching the area for Prince Lotor then he was also under more scrutiny by default. If they discovered his secret...  
  
Shiro picked up his glass and downed it, slamming it back onto the counter. He watched one of his own white feathers fall beside the glass, noticed the edges and how they had turned a very faint grey. Shiro swept the feather away and it turned to dust in his fingers. He turned away and unbuttoned his shirt, heading for his bedroom.  
  
XXX  
  
Keith sat at a dingy bar, drinking shots from a dirty glass. The bar tender filled him up each time he was dry. It was, ultimately, pointless for a demon to be drinking alcohol as they could choose to allow the alcohol to affect them or not. Right now he allowed himself to become just tipsy enough to ease his turbulent thoughts. Pidge had warned him not to meet with Shiro while Lotor was in town but Keith was finding the distance painful and Lotor hadn't made any appearance yet. Keith couldn't even sense him. Around him several couples had started to argue. A woman took off her shoe and threw it at another woman. Two men squared off against each other, one picked up a chair and brought it across another's head. Keith swallowed his drink and ignored it as chaos broke out.  
  
Alcohol was spilled across the bar as two men fought against it, one pressing the other against the wood. The bottle spilt its contents, it spread towards Keith. He rose, slamming his glass back down and moving towards the door. He trailed two fingers through the booze and behind him a trail of flame erupted.  
  
As he stepped out of the door he put both damp fingers between his lips and sucked the bitter taste from them before licking his lips. People screamed as smoke began to pour out of the bar, turning everything to ash. Keith moved on, wings spreading wide and shedding feathers beneath his feet. Humans rushed past him, staring up at the devastation with wide eyes, oblivious to the evil that walked amongst them.  
  
“You always did have a flare for dramatics.”  
  
Keith didn't look up, “Lotor,” He said quietly as hands slid down his arms and came to rest on his hips. White hair fell before his eyes and he tipped his head back to stare up at the stars. Lotor's skin was ashy, almost purple in colour as he wrapped his arms around Keith's waist and held him close.  
  
“I've been looking for you, my sweet little thing.”  
  
“Pidge told me.”  
  
“She's certainly not one to mess with, is she? Her information network is impeccable.”  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
Lotor turned Keith around so they were chest to chest, his face split into a hungry grin. His wings had once been magnificent, glorious to behold as they ate up the light. Now they were little more than ragged, bloody stumps; the few feathers he had retained drooped and sagged. His wings were the work of his father who had punished him for some sleight, Lotor had never forgiven him for it and now worked to oppose him in every way possible. Keith shifted, moving up onto tip toe. He slid his hands into Lotor's hair, fingers curling in those soft, silver strands as he leaned close and let their lips brush. Their breath mingled and Keith smirked to himself as he ran his tongue over Lotor's lower lip. “Mm, you taste better than the shit they served in there.” He jerked his head towards the bar as lights lit up the night and sirens screamed as police cars and fire engines rushed past them. The heat from the flames, even from where they stood, was intense.  
  
“So you _do_ know why I'm here?” Lotor purred, sliding his hands down Keith's back to cup his ass cheeks.  
  
“Do it then.” Keith whispered, eyes closing briefly before Lotor finally claimed his mouth. He huffed out a breath before breaking the kiss much too soon. He backed away, pulling Lotor's hands away from his body. Slowly he moved back, wings spreading wide and casting shadows over his face. Keith's jacket fell from his shoulders and he licked Lotor's taste from his lips, lifting a hand to wipe at his mouth. He kept walking backwards, eyes glowing as he lifted his chin. “You gotta work for it, your highness.” He grinned, revealing his fangs as he slid his hand down his chest and into his pants.  
  
Lotor laughed, the wind picking up and blowing his hair into his face, “Always the little whore.” He moved forward, following Keith like a predator stalking his prey.  
  
Keith led him down an alley way, finally letting Lotor catch him and slam him back against a wall. Their lips met again, open mouthed and wet.  
  
XXX  
  
“Oh man, wonder what's going on down the street?”  
  
Shiro looked up as a shadow fell across his small table, the cup of coffee he'd ordered an hour ago sat cold and untouched by his hand. “Huh?” He was sat beside a window in his favourite cafe, run by a kindly baker named Hunk.  
  
Hunk frowned at him, “All those sirens. Saw two police cars and fire engines rush past.”  
  
“Oh.” Shiro peered out the window into the dark street, craning his neck to see if he could see anything. “Looks like a fire.” He pointed over to where a plume of smoke could be seen rising from behind several tall buildings.  
  
Hunk sighed, shaking his head, “You want a refill?” He offered.  
  
“No. Best not. I should get going.” Shiro rose and dug out his wallet, pulling a few bills from it and offering it to Hunk.  
  
Hunk took them and put then in his apron pocket, covered in flour as usual. “You make sure you get some rest, man. We can't have you over doing it.”  
  
Shiro laughed as he made his way to the door, glancing back over his shoulder at the Cherubim. “I'll make sure of it.” He assured him and stepped out into the street. He began a slow, meandering walk back to his apartment. The air was beginning to reek of smoke, so much so that it took him too long to notice the underlying hint of sulphur. Shiro hesitated, casting his gaze around wildly. He looked back towards the column of smoke rising into the sky and felt a tremble ripple through the air. He sucked in a breath, hissing through his teeth; “ _Lotor._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter is a bit jumpy. I'm going back and forth in time to show you the relationship between Keith and Shiro. Also just for clarity; Shiro is Azreal an angel of death from Islamic origin (because I like saying it. It's a fun name), Allura is the Archangel Micheal just because, Lance is Raphael (associated with healing water. Healing water = blue lion, how could I not?), Hunk is a Cherubim so he technically outranks them all but tbh he'd rather just bake and make people happy. Matt is Samael, another angel of death but he's way more violent so I've taken liberties with that he can also pass between realms so it's useful to have him in this fic. I really struggled with this chapter, I'm trying to move the story on but also show how Shiro and Keith's relationship progressed. There's a lot of question asking and question dodging here as well. Because Keith was human he's curious about what angels are, what's true and what's not etc. The time skips are big because time is effectively meaningless for immortal beings I suppose.

_New York, 1975_

“So,” Shiro sat on the bench beside Keith, watching the humans pass by. The park was busy, the morning bright and tinged with the first hints of spring. Keith sat at his side, familiar leather jacket pulled closed over his chest, woolly mittens on his hands as he curled his fingers around a blue disposable cup of steaming coffee. “What are you doing in the city?”

Keith shrugged, eyes glinting as he watched Shiro from beneath the heavy fall of his hair, “I was passing through.”  
  
Shiro tilted his own head a little, watching a woman walking a tiny Pomeranian, he reached into a bag on his lap full of seeds and scattered them around his feet. Pigeons flapped and fluttered as they swooped down for the bounty. “It's dangerous, Keith. We can't be seen together and you know that.” He whispered under his breath as the birds pecked at one another.

Keith shifted, “I know. But tell me, Angel, why didn't you blast me into oblivion last time we met? You could've...but...you let me live.”  
  
Shiro didn't answer. Instead he scattered more seed on the ground while Keith drank his coffee. “What kind of demon are you anyway?” He asked, an attempted distraction.

Keith sighed, “Lust and rage.” He answered, “But surely you already knew that?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“You know, it's funny...when I was a kid and the pastor's taught me the bible, they described you all as these...great big beings with too many eyes and wings.” His boot scuffed against concrete as he stared across the park, listening to the trees sway in the chill breeze. “Was it just fiction?”  
  
Shiro straightened up, “No.” He said slowly, “My true form _is_ an eldritch nightmare, I won't lie.” He smiled to himself, “We decided it was best to change tactics after the last heart attack it caused. Shouting 'Be Not Afraid' didn't really do as much good as we thought it would.”  
  
Keith laughed, snorting inelegantly, “Wow.”  
  
Shiro couldn't help his own chuckle, seeing Keith smile and laugh always made him feel...something, “Turns out humans prefer a gentler touch when they come in contact with Him. Especially from me.”  
  
“Easily frightened.” Keith agreed softly, tucking an errant strand of hair back beneath his woollen hat. A black feather fell from Keith's hidden wings, swinging gently from side to side as it settled on the shoulder of his jacket. Shiro reached out, on auto pilot, and plucked the feather between two fingers. He turned it in the light, noting the purple sheen as it dissolved into dust.  
  
“You used to be human...then why do you have wings?” Shiro looked up, meeting Keith's gaze, “You shouldn't-”  
  
“Why is your arm made of metal?” Keith countered, averting his gaze and looking back across the path to the few people walking about.  
  
Shiro sighed, letting his metal arm rise. The sunlight hit it, glinting off of the fingers as he splayed them. The metal looked almost liquid, seeming to shimmer and move. “I lost my arm in the war.” He said finally, “It was easy enough to forge another one.”

Keith blinked at him as he offered his arm out before he took it in his fingers, he was gentle, almost reverent as he touched, inspecting it's surface with parted lips. “It's beautiful.” He whispered and finally let Shiro have his arm back with a soft little smile.  
  
Shiro's body tingled from Keith's touch, a strangely pleasant sensation considering what Keith was. “The one who took it...he went by the name of Sendak.” Shiro admitted, curling his hand into a fist. “He's still alive, somewhere.”  
  
Keith's cheeks were pink with cold, he lifted his hands and huffed into them, “It's colder than I thought it would be.” He said and slowly rose to his feet, Shiro followed, lifting his hand as if to stop him before dropping it half way as Keith turned back to him, “Thanks for the coffee, Angel. I'll see you around maybe.”

Shiro watched in silence as Keith's form faded, turning to shadow before disappearing completely.  
  
XXX  
  
_Present Day_

Keith zipped his jeans back up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand while Lotor leaned against the alley wall smirking. “You've been in this city for a while now.” He said, watching clouds of smoke drift through the sky, obscuring the stars. “What have you found? I hear there's a lot of Angel activity here.”  
  
“I haven't seen any.” Keith lied, smoothing down his jacket and running fingers through his hair in a vain attempt at taming it. “Heard rumours though. Some suspicious activity somewhere east of here.”  
  
“East?” Lotor returned his gaze to earth, pinning Keith to the spot. “My spies tell me that the one calling itself Shirogane is here, somewhere.”  
  
Keith smiled, moving closer to gather a handful of Lotor's hair, he brought it to his lips, “I'd know if he was here,” He said firmly, keeping Lotor's gaze as he leaned closer and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. “Like you said; been here a while, I'd notice some big-shot Angel interfering.”  
  
“Hmm.” Lotor hummed, drawing Keith in with an arm around his waist, “And you wouldn't lie to me now, would you dear?”  
  
He dragged a claw down Keith's throat. Keith swallowed but held firm. “No. Never.”  
  
Lotor kept up his stare before finally releasing him. Keith took a step back as Lotor pushed himself away from the wall and started walking down the alley back onto the street. The fires had been put out and the road now blocked off as Keith followed after him. “You have your instructions.” Lotor said as they stepped into the crowds of humans, passing through like they were smoke.  
  
“Yeah I do.”  
  
“Good.” Lotor faded away, leaving behind the stench of sulphur. Keith stood where he was a moment, surrounded by humanity but unseen and untouched. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked up at the sky.  
  
XXX  
  
“He's gone.” Shiro came to a halt in the middle of the road, glancing up and down with a frown. “Damn it.” He cursed, spinning on his heel as he heard the soft tinkling of a bell.  
  
“Shiro,” Allura stepped out of the crowd as if through a door, the humans unaffected by her passing. She stepped closer, feet bare as she looked around, “Did you sense something? You look distressed.”  
  
“I...yeah. I thought I felt Lotor but-” He shrugged helplessly, “I missed him.”  
  
“As did I. I wonder what his game is?” Allura shook her head, silver curls spilling across her exposed shoulders. “Either way some demonic influence was used here.” She looked back over her shoulder at the burnt out bar behind them. “This wasn't an accident.”  
  
Shiro looked around, eyes narrowing as he spotted a flash of black hair, wide, violet eyes. “Yeah.” He muttered to himself and shook his head. He knew the bar was Keith's work, that had to have been him running away through the crowd. Shiro hid his discomfort as best he could as he turned to Allura, “Let's go back.”  
  
Allura turned to him and nodded. Together they faded back into the crowds and disappeared.

  
XXX  
  
_Arizona, 1980  
  
_Shiro stood on the cliff top, he pulled his black woollen coat closer around himself as he looked up at the stars that were just beginning to appear. He shifted as he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't turn as a pair of slender arms curled around his mid-section.  
  
“Hey, Angel.” Keith purred, pressing up against Shiro's back.  
  
Shiro smiled, allowing Keith to slide around him so they were face to face. He reached out, pulling Keith closer and leaned down so their noses brushed. “Keith,” He whispered softly, smile tugging at his lips.  
  
“Shiro.” Keith closed the tiny gap between them, lips soft against Shiro's own. “I didn't think you'd come.” He said as he pulled away, eyes searching Shiro's face intently.  
  
“How could I not?” Shiro reached up, brushing hair from Keith's face gently. “And I was in the area anyway.”  
  
“Hm. Who was it this time?”  
  
“He ran a hostel, he was a good man but it was his time.”  
  
“Well, while you're here...you have some time to kill?”  
  
Shiro's smile widened, “All the time in the world.” He said and drew Keith in again for another forbidden kiss.  
  
Later, as the moon hung above them in a sea of stars, Keith lay curled in Shiro's arms. His fingers tracing the vicious scar crossing the bridge of his nose. “Angels are androgynous, right?”  
  
Shiro laughed, taking Keith's hand and kissing the tips of his fingers, “It depends. We're naturally genderless but we can choose what body to wear. I prefer a male form, but some like to change.”  
  
“Interesting.” Keith pulled himself close, dragging his palms over Shiro's broad chest, digging sharp nails into flesh, “You feel as real as any human.”  
  
“That's because I am. Real, that is. Not-not human...” Shiro muttered against Keith's increasingly insistent mouth. “This body is much more comfortable than my real form.”  
  
Keith smiled, nipping lightly at Shiro's lower lip and pulling away, “Good. I like this form.” He whispered, taking Shiro's metal arm and pulling it down between his legs.  
  
“Mm.” Shiro breathed as he claimed Keith's mouth once again. They lay, tangled up on Shiro's black coat, his suit discarded with Keith's clothes. Only the stars to bear witness.  
  
XXX  
  
_Present Day_

“This whole town stinks of demons,” Lance huffed, throwing his arms into the air as he finally stopped pacing and dropped down onto one of Shiro's pristine sofas.  
  
“We believe that Lotor's planning something,” Allura said as Shiro shoved Lance's feet off of his chair before sitting down at his side. “There's been an increase in demonic activity over the past few decades, we're trying to find out why.”  
  
“Surely we can just kinda...ask around, right? Human's can't see what we really are but they're bound to notice something.” Hunk said, taking a seat beside Allura and handing her a plate of cookies. “I hear stuff in my bakery all the time. Human's love to talk, especially over food.”  
  
Shiro was quiet for a moment, contemplating the cookie in his hand before he spoke, “We could ask _him_ , you know.”  
  
Everyone stilled. Lance's face twisted a little, “You surely don't mean who I think you mean?”  
  
Shiro shrugged, biting his cookie and chewing, “No one else is gonna have the information we need. He spends more time with demons than any of us.”  
  
Allura considered him thoughtfully before sighing, she put her hands on her knees, “I think Shiro's right, we don't have a choice.”  
  
“Aw man, I hate that guy.” Lance groaned, running a hand through his hair, “Fine. Call him.”  
  
Shiro closed his eyes and then there was a tinkle, footsteps on carpet and a hand landing on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked up to see a grinning face, framed by golden hair and eyes sparkling with mischeif. “Hey, Azreal, long time no see!”  
  
“It's Shiro now,” Shiro corrected him, smiling, “How have you been, Samael?”  
  
“ _Matt._ You know how it is. I go where I please, do what I want. It's a decent life.” Matt moved to a chair near Allura and sat down, crossing his legs, “So, what's up?”  
  
“We need information.” Allura said, causing Matt's eyes to brighten, his smile widened.  
  
“Oh Micheal, I _do_ like this new body.”  
  
“Matt, focus.” Shiro muttered, taking another bite of his cookie and brushing crumbs off his trousers.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Ok, information. What kind?”  
  
“We need to know why the demons are gathering in this city in such large numbers.” Allura replied, straightening her shoulders and ignoring Matt's leering.

Matt looked around the room, eyes lingering a little too long on Shiro before he smiled again, “I can't say. No one's mentioned anything... _but_ ,”  
  
“But?” Lance urged, glaring at the way Matt leaned into Allura's space.  
  
“My sister mentioned something. She said Lotor was in town.”  
  
“We know but what we need to know is _why_?” Allura demanded irritably.  
  
“Lotor's been secretive lately. There's mutters down below...I've been hearing mentions of rebellion. Someone's stirring the pot, siphoning off King Zarkon's men and taking them out.” Matt plucked a cookie off the plate Hunk offered him and took a bite, after a few moments of chewing he finished, “They're dropping like flies or just disappearing entirely. Zarkon's got a bounty out on his son, the reward's huge and everyone's restless, uncertain. I'd say just stay out of it, if you've got any sense.”  
  
“Well, that does sound like bad news.” Allura frowned, sighing.  
  
“If all Lotor's doing is taking out other demons, shouldn't we just...leave them to it?” Lance looked around at everyone, “I mean, just let them destroy each other. That's one less King of hell and one less Prince to worry about, right?”  
  
“But it could affect the entire balance.” Shiro admitted, meeting Allura's gaze, “Whatever Lotor's doing it's reckless and could endanger everything.”  
  
“He won't stop after removing his father,” Allura agreed, “We should find out as much as we can.”  
  
“We'd need a demon for that. No one's just gonna tell an angel everything.” Hunk shook his head slowly.  
  
Shiro looked down at his half-eaten cookie, suddenly not enjoying it as much, “I...I think I can help with that.” He said, looking up again. He sighed, “I know someone who might be able to help.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today. It's nearly 4am and I've been writing for way too long lol. Please enjoy and thank you to everyone who's kudos'd and commented, you make my day. :)

_Somewhere in the desert, 1785  
  
_ Keith stumbled, foot catching on a scrubby plant. He fell, sprawled in the sand. He lay still, gasping in breath, coughing as he clutched at his side. He lifted himself up onto his hands and knees, pressing his palm against his stomach. When he drew it away he saw blood on his palm. His loose linen shirt was soaked in it, his hand trembled as he held it before his face. He curled it into a fist, slamming it against the ground with a scream of frustrated grief. The sun beat on the back of his head, he had tears in his worn old stockings and had lost a shoe somewhere along the way. He was a mess, however he had out run his pursuers. His eyesight blurred as he lifted his head, the tang of blood on the back of his tongue. He looked out across the sun-drenched land, blinking sluggishly as a figure appeared out of the heat haze. He swayed on his knees, watching the man approach. He was tall, dressed all in black but with silver hair tied back in a satin ribbon. Keith swallowed, gripping his side as the stranger drew close enough to peer down at him.

  
“Do you want to die?” The man asked, eyes glowing strangely like Spanish gold.   
  
Keith shook his head drunkenly, almost falling back onto his face as the world shifted into hues of grey. “No...” He whispered in a cracked voice. “No...they...they ran me out of town...” He swallowed again, tasting copper and salt, “The voices...sir, the voices in my head...” Keith groaned, bending over as his wound throbbed. “Can't you...hear them?”  
  
The man smiled, crouching before him, “Voices you say? Perhaps you should listen to them. Come with me, Keith. It doesn't have to end here.”  
  
Keith stared down at the man's hand, his nails were long, pointed. His skin had an odd purplish hue to it that made Keith want to draw back. There was something unnatural about him. He looked back into the man's eyes, “Who are you?” He whispered faintly.

The man's smile widened, “Someone who's been waiting rather a long time for you, Keith.”  
  
In the dusty old churches the pastors preached about hell fire and damnation. After his father's untimely death Keith had been alone, alone except for the voices. They whispered, sometimes so quietly he couldn't hear them but other times they got so loud his head felt fit to burst. He took to drinking, working odd jobs here and there where he could and wasting his spare coins on making sure he blacked out at sunset. It was the only thing that kept them at bay. Now they roared. His head filling with static as he reached out his hand and his fingers brushed the strangers palm.  
  
XXX  
  


_Present Day_

Shiro's hands slid down Keith's bare spine, fingers finding every dip and hollow. His lips brushed against his throat where he threw his head back, sweaty hair falling in tangled snarls across his forehead. He dug his own fingers into Shiro's muscled shoulders, liquid heat threatening to burn him up from inside out. He gasped, lips parted, tongue curling around Shiro's name. The chair creaked as they moved together, Shiro's lips sliding over Keith's cheek bone to his mouth. Shiro slid his metal arm up Keith's back to tangle his fingers into Keith's hair, he groaned into Keith's mouth as he clutched him tighter, drawing him closer. Keith's nails drew lines of blood across his scarred back as he rolled his hips. “K-Keith...” Shiro hissed, letting his own head drop back against the back of the chair. Keith bent his head, Shiro felt his smirk against his skin before teeth dug sharply into flesh. Shiro jerked, a sharp cry escaping him as his finger tips dug bruises into Keith's hip and the back of his neck.   
  
Afterwards Keith stood naked before the mirror, his throat bearing a bruise from Shiro's mouth. He tipped his head to admire it, pressing his fingers to it and relishing the sharp pain. Shiro watched him from the bed, head resting on his hand, sheets tangled around his waist. “Come back to bed, we have until morning.” He said, eyes on Keith's ass.  
  
“Hmm,” Keith hummed, smiling as he turned back to Shiro and moved to the bed, putting one knee on it and leaning over him. He ran his finger down Shiro's chest, admiring the way muscles tensed. “Gotta say I was surprised when I got your call.” He said, tracing a random pattern over Shiro's heart, “Wasn't expecting to see you so soon.”  
  
“Neither was I.” Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith's waist and pulled him onto the bed properly, he looked down at him, brushing hair from his eyes. “There's...” He hesitated, licking his lips, “Something I wanted to ask you.”  
  
“Yeah?” Keith nipped at Shiro's finger tips, smiling wide enough to reveal his fangs, “What is it?”  
  
Shiro leaned down and kissed him, parting his lips and feeling Keith's tongue tease his own. After a moment he pulled back again, “There's been some unusual things happening lately and I need information.”  
  
Keith paused. He searched Shiro's face intently before sliding out from beneath him, he put his feet on the floor and stared down at the generic hotel room rug. He curled his toes into the fabric, “You want information on what exactly?” He asked, his voice cold.  
  
“I'm sorry, Keith but you're the only one who could tell us-”  
  
“Us?” Keith turned on him, frown on his face. He hissed, “Who's 'us'?”  
  
Shiro groaned, rubbing at his eyes as he sat up, moving closer and cupping Keith's face with one large palm, “Angels.” He said firmly, holding Keith still even as he tried to struggle away. “We need information on what's going on. There's been fires and the demons are fighting amongst themselves-”  
  
“That's not new. There's always infighting, it's what we _do_ , Shiro.” Keith snaps, pulling away and extracting himself from Shiro's arms.   
  
“This is different. There's been rumours of rebellion and if there's a chance that it can upset the balance we have to do something to stop it.”  
  
“I can't.” Keith insisted, breathless as Shiro rose from the bed and approached him. He backed off until his back hit the wall. “Shiro... _please_...”  
  
“I'm not asking because of some whim, I'm asking because the fate of the world is at stake. If there is a rebellion and it upsets the balance you know what could happen. It can't swing in favour of one side or another, you _know_ that.” He reached out, once again cupping Keith's face as he trapped him up against the wall. The lights flickered, a sharp electrical buzz filling the air. Shadows danced at Shiro's back, stretching out across the room in the shape of wings. “Keith, I told them I could get them the information but I...I couldn't tell them how.” His face twisted as he leaned in and pressed his forehead against Keith's, eyes squeezed shut.   
  
“We promised never to mix work with...whatever it is we're doing here.” Keith whispered, feeling feathers brush his face as he closed his eyes with a sigh. “I'm sorry Shiro.” He reached up and brushed his fingers through the tuft of white hair at Shiro's forehead, he leaned in and kissed his lips with a sigh.  
  
One of Shiro's feathers fell between them, darker than it should have been as Shiro stepped back and allowed Keith to gather his clothes. “I'll...see you around, Angel.” He said quietly once he was dressed and stood at the door.  
  
XXX  
  
 _Surry, England, 1890  
  
_ Keith stepped in through the large double doors of the large manor house, looking around as a servant offered to take his coat with a bow. He handed it over, eyes on the chandelier hanging above them as he was guided past a beautiful curved stair case and towards a large room filled with the upper class. He stepped inside to find men and woman dancing, talking and laughing. Keith swallowed, nervous as he glanced around looking for a familiar face.  
  
“Ah, so you did come.” Keith shivered at the sound of that familiar, quiet voice. He turned to see Lotor leaning casually against the wall. He was dressed in a dark blue tail coat, cravat at his throat with a silver broach that gleamed in the lamp light. Keith felt underdressed in his own plain black tail jacket and white shirt. Lotor looked him up and down before pushing himself away from the wall and bowing, “May I have this dance, my dear?” He asked with a smirk.  
  
Keith blinked, looking around the room but no one seemed to have noticed them at all. Finally he sighed and held out his own hand, “Of course, sir.” He said with a small smile as Lotor took his hand and pulled him in close.

“A rare beauty,” Lotor whispered as he pulled him into the centre of the room and took him by the waist. “I must say you look dashing this evening, my dear.”  
  
“It was your idea,” Keith said as he was spun around the dance floor, moving through the men and women like fog off the River Thames. “I didn't know this is what you had planned, sir.”  
  
“Hm, well, now you know. Do you like it?”  
  
Keith let Lotor lead him as they danced in time with the music, he smiled, “Yeah, I do.” He said, letting Lotor draw him closer. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, ready when he felt the press of Lotor's lips against his own.  
  
XXX  
  
 _Present Day  
  
_ Keith entered his dingy apartment, kicking off his shoes by the door as he made a beeline straight for the sofa. He looked up as he reached it to see Pidge standing in front of her computer, eyes wide. “Pidge?” Keith frowned and slowly turned, following her gaze. Lotor stood by the door he'd just come through, leant against the wall like he owned the place. “L-Lotor...” Keith's eyes widened in surprise, his fingers twitching as Lotor stalked towards him. He reached out, snatching up Keith's chin with his clawed hand.  
  
“I can smell another man on you.” He mused, pushing Keith's head to the side to reveal the hicky Keith had forgotten to remove. “I wonder who's been daring to leave their mark on my property, hm?”  
  
Keith reached up, grabbing Lotor's wrist and pulling his hand away, “It's nothing. I'm a lust demon, I seduce people...make them sin, you know that.”  
  
“Ah but this doesn't smell like any human.” Lotor's grip tightened as he tugged Keith's shirt collar down to reveal the full extent of the marks. He leaned down, nose brushing Keith's throat as he inhaled with a low, dangerous hiss, “I can smell an angel on your skin, Keith. Tut tut, what _have_ you been up to behind my back?” He pushed Keith back, causing him to fall against the sofa. Keith grabbed it to stop himself from falling over, eyes wide as Lotor drew near again. “I sent you to help me make an army, yet here you are fucking angels.”  
  
“Lotor, I-”  
  
Lotor pressed a long finger to Keith's lips, looming over him with a wide smile, “If you say another word I'll blast you into oblivion, is that clear?” Keith managed a sharp nod as Lotor let his hand fall away.

“Lotor, I'm sure Keith didn't mean to-”  
  
“And you can shut up as well.” Lotor's gaze snapped up to Pidge who clamped her mouth shut with a nod. He looked back to Keith, his gaze turning thoughtful. “I wonder who it is? Who would be stupid enough to risk their place in His army?” Lotor froze, eyes widening as an idea came to him. “Wait. This is perfect! Oh Keith you are just too good.” He grinned, cupping Keith's face gently this time, he kissed him once before pulling away and running his thumb over his lower lip, “I believe you've just given me what can be our greatest weapon in this war against my father. Imagine it, Keith, an angel of our very own. If we can just corrupt him we can use him against King Zarkon and I could take what is rightfully mine. I would make you a prince, for bringing me this gift, Keith.”  
  
Keith searched Lotor's face in silence for a moment before sucking in a breath, “You want me to corrupt...an angel?”  
  
“Why not? You're already half way there. If he's been fucking you he's already turning.”  
  
Keith swallowed, the memory of the taste of blood on his tongue, “I...”  
  
“You would defy me?” Lotor arched an eyebrow curiously, “You've never refused me anything.”  
  
“I wouldn't. I...don't think this is a good idea. I was just...bored and he was there but corrupting an angel, I don't have that kind of power.”  
  
“Of course you do,” Lotor stepped back into Keith's space, tracing his jugular with a claw and watching it's path, “It's in your blood, Keith.”  
  
Keith closed his eyes, “Fine.” He whispered, “I'll...do it.”  
  
“Excellent.” Lotor drew him close again by the hips, kissing his way up Keith's neck, nipping at his ear lobe, “You won't disappoint me.” He whispered, voice dark and heavy with an unspoken threat.  
  
Keith wrapped both arms around Lotor's neck, “No. Never.” He agreed, voice hitching a little as Lotor pressed him down into the sofa. There was a soft pop as Pidge disappeared but Keith paid it no mind as his thoughts turned to Shiro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you to all your reviews, they keep me writing. I'm sorry for the lack in posting lately, life just gets busy some times. 
> 
> For those who may be a little confused here's a break down of the characters and what they are in this fic;
> 
> Shiro = Azrael, angel of death. I read somewhere that he gets his 'assignments' from the leaves of a tree. True form is a horrific abomination of like millions of tongues, four thousand wings and four faces...so yeah, awful. Lol.  
> Hunk = Cherubim, one of the highest ranks of angels there is. Depicted as having six wings and four faces, sometimes surrounded by wheels. Known as the closest angels to god.  
> Allura = The Archangel Michael who kicked Lucifer out of heaven and down to Earth.  
> Lance = The Archangel Raphael  
> King Zarkon = A King of Hell. There are lots of kings of hell, he is just one of them. He's not Lucifer. Also a fallen angel who fought with Lucifer against Heaven.  
> Lotor = Nephilim Prince of Hell, half human and half fallen angel.  
> Keith = Demon, in debt to Lotor. (more about him as story progresses)  
> Matt = The Archangel Samael, another Angel of Death but seems to be specifically for sinners. Can also go between heaven and hell, which is why I used him for Matt in the first place.  
> Pidge = Fallen Angel turned demon, got bored with heaven, decided to give Hell a try. Sister of Matt and really loves human technology. (couldn't find anything appropriate that would suit her so made something up)  
> Sendak = Duke of hell, Zarkon's fave sidekick. Very nasty war demon and Shiro's nemesis.
> 
> There will be more but wanted to make 100% certain it wasn't confusing for people. Will also add; warning for celestial cock blocking. Who needs 'God is watching' when you have your very own angel of death to come and stop you from getting some?

  
_Present Day_  
  
The old nun lay on her bed, her breathing laboured. Shiro stood in the shadows, watching as the woman's sister tended to her. She read her poetry, her voice soft and loving. Shiro smiled in his corner until the old nun fell asleep. Her companion rose, said a quiet prayer under her breath before leaving the room.  
  
The clock on the mantle ticked away quietly. The woman in the bed slowly opened her eyes, they were faded, blurry with cataracts but she found the angel easily. Shiro moved from the shadows, welcoming the old woman with a smile. “Am I...going home now?” The woman rasped as Shiro approached her bedside and knelt down. He took her soft, wrinkled hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.  
  
“It's time.” He said with a smile, “Everyone's waiting for you.”  
  
The woman sighed, “Thank you,”  
  
Shiro leaned over her as she breathed her last breath. The clock stopped as two huge shadows filled the room, the bedside lamp flickered and popped. The air trembled a little, a ripple travelling through the room as a silvery light encased the woman. Shiro pressed a kiss to her forehead and then released her. She passed with a smile on her face.  
  
Shiro left the nunnery in silence as the sun set over the nearby mountains, he walked a little way down the winding path, feeling the soft breeze. He came to a halt beneath a tall tree, thick branches full of green leaves. He halted, jacket open, tie a little loose as he tipped his head back and looked up at the sky through the waving branches. The tree creaked and a single, bright red leaf fell from the branches. It drifted down and Shiro caught it between the finger tips of his metal hand. He looked down at it, frowning as the veins in the leaf flashed gold, the colour reflected in his eyes.  
  
Shiro's form flickered, his eyes closed and he disappeared with a soft pop of displaced air.  
  
When he reopened them he found himself standing in a well-lit corridor. The walls painted a pale blue, the air smelt like disinfectant. A nurse trotted past, her eyes fixed ahead as she adjusted her scrubs. Shiro sighed as he walked down the corridor, the leaf in his fist already crumbling to ash as he reached a room with an open door. He stepped inside and saw a line of small beds, each one containing a child. Most were asleep but one was sat up, playing with a doll. She looked up as Shiro entered, her dark eyes narrowing a little as he approached. “Who are you?” She asked, watching Shiro warily.  
  
“I'm...” Shiro hesitated, glancing at her. She was small, no more than eight or nine years old. Her arm was attached to a drip and her bald head covered with a scarf. He sighed, “My name is Shiro,” He said and moved to sit on the bed, “I'm here to help you.” He put his hand out, she eyed him. Little lips pursed in suspicion. She clutched her dolly close to her chest. “What's her name?” Shiro nodded to the doll, causing the little girl to look down at it.  
  
“Sarah.” She replied, “Her name's Sarah. My Mommy gave her to me for my birthday.”  
  
“She's a nice doll.” Shiro shifted, leaning forward.  
  
“Are you a doctor?”  
  
Shiro managed a small smile, “No, sweetheart. I'm not a doctor. But I can make your pain go away.” He lifted his hand again, holding it out to her, “It'll be ok. I promise.”  
  
The little girl reached out, almost automatically and took his hand.  
  
Shiro walked away as a rush of doctors and nurses ran into the room to the sound of alarms. He didn't look back as his form blurred and faded.  
  
XXX  
  
“This...this is...wrong...” The man gasped as he pinned Keith to the book shelf in his tiny office. Keith groaned, eyes closed. “I've never met anyone like you.”  
  
Keith offered the man a smirk, “Yeah, well...there's no one like me.”  
  
The man grabbed at Keith's jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. Keith leaned in, one hand rising to the man's white collar. He hooked two fingers beneath the flimsy cardboard and pulled it off. The collar dropped to the floor, Keith's boot coming down on it as he smiled up into the priests face. The priest blinked, pulling back a little with a small frown. “Your eyes...” He said slowly, hesitating.  
  
“Yeah?” Keith pulled the man closer, pressing his thigh into the priests erection.  
  
“I thought the pupils...uh...n-never mind.” The man sighed as he leaned down and once again took Keith's mouth.  
  
Keith half-opened his eyes as the lights flickered. The priest nipped at his lower lip, drawing away to start kissing his throat. Keith licked his lips, one hand tangled in the hair at the nape of the priests neck. A sharp bite had him wincing. The lights flickered again, a low, humming buzz filling the air. It began to grow thick, hard to breathe. “ _Shit_.” Keith muttered, narrowing his eyes as the door burst open. The priest jerked back with a gasp of surprise, turning to the door where a tall, broad man dressed in white stood.  
  
“Tut tut, Keith.” Shiro sighed as he stepped into the room.  
  
“What do you want, Angel?” Keith replied, shrugging his jacket back on and running his hands through his messy hair.  
  
“Wha-what?” The priest glanced between the two of them, eyes wide and still a little dazed.  
  
Shiro looked at him, “Maybe you'd be better off going to sleep. It'll all be a strange dream in the morning.” He clicked his fingers and the priest collapsed with a painful sounding thud. “Keith,” He sighed, shaking his head again like he was admonishing a child. “He's off limits, you know.”  
  
“Oh come on, you know as well as I do that a collar doesn't protect him from our side.”  
  
“Maybe not but this one is important.” Shiro nudged the snoring priest a little as he moved closer to Keith, eyes burning silver as he smiled.  
  
Keith eyed the priest, “Why? What's so important about him?”  
  
“He does a lot of good work, that's all.” Shiro smiled, moving closer, brushing his knuckles down Keith's cheek, “If you're really that desperate for it, maybe I can be a stand-in?” He leaned closer, reaching out to pull Keith in.  
  
Keith froze. Body stiffening. He sucked in a sharp breath before pressing firmly against Shiro's broad chest, “I...I can't. I'm sorry.” He whispered, shaking his head and backing away. He looked back down at the sleeping priest, “I gotta go.”  
  
“Keith, wait-”  
  
“I'll see you around, Shiro.” Keith looked back up at the angel before he ran for the door. He walked away from the priests office, turning down a corridor into the main Church. His boots echoed off the loud walls. The candles on the alter flickered, fluttering lightly. Keith sighed, looking up to see Shiro standing in his way. “Look, I have a lot of work to do-”  
  
“What's going on Keith?” Shiro sighed, moving closer and putting his hands on Keith's upper arms, they looked into each others eyes for a long, tense moment. Keith reached up, putting his own hands over Shiro's.  
  
“What do you think?” He snapped, eyes moving to the side so he didn't have to look at Shiro's earnest face. “I'm not...not like you. We're too different, this isn't gonna work.”  
  
“Keith,”  
  
“Look just-” Keith cut himself off, sucking in a sharp breath of air. His fangs just visible beneath his upper lip. He finally looked up into Shiro's face, seeing the familiar scar, the eerie silvery light in his eyes. “Ok. Ok fine. Let's...go somewhere else. I don't like it here.”  
  
Shiro blinked, looking around as if only just noticing where they were. The golden cross on the alter was glowing molten hot. “Ah, yeah. Come on,” He tugged Keith's hand gently and together they walked towards the doors.  
  
Keith stepped out into the light of the afternoon, he blinked and when he next opened his eyes he was standing with Shiro outside a small cafe. Keith stumbled a little, causing Shiro to reach out and steady him. “Sorry, guess I should've warned you.” He said with a small smile.  
  
“Yeah...uh...where are we?”  
  
“I come here a lot, could say I'm a regular.” Shiro shrugged one shoulder, “It's pretty quiet and I know the owner.”  
  
Keith eyed the door sceptically but let Shiro tug him gently forwards. A little bell at the top jingled as they entered, a broad man in yellow stood at the counter and looked up when they entered. “Hey Shiro, what-” The man froze. Keith stumbled to a halt. Not a man at all. He was surrounded by a gentle golden light, his warm brown eyes landing on Keith as his mouth hung open. “Hey...uh...Shiro, my man...what...what is this?”  
  
“Hi...Hunk...” Shiro cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable. “Didn't know you were working today.”  
  
“Cindy called in sick. Food poisoning.” Hunk's eyes never left Keith, he licked his lips slowly, “Shiro...what is that?”  
  
“This is...uh...Keith. Keith, this is Hunk.”  
  
Keith tugged at Shiro's grip on his arm, “Why did you bring me here?” He gasped, shaking his head, “Shiro, let me go.”  
  
“Wait! Keith, Hunk's a good guy. It's ok.”  
  
“I don't-Shiro-let me go!” He pulled hard enough to break Shiro's grip as he started backing away. “What is he?” He hissed, eyes flashing purple and darting wildly around the empty space.  
  
“Uh-uh. No. Nope. Not doing this.” Hunk rounded the counter, folding huge arms across his chest with a hard glare at Shiro, “What's going on, man? Why'd you bring a _demon_ into my shop?”  
  
“Hunk...Keith, just...stop.” Shiro held up his hands in a placating gesture. “I...I can...explain.” He sighed and ran his prosthetic through his white hair, “Hunk, please. Just give me a chance, ok?”  
  
Hunk frowned at Keith for a moment, finally he sighed and shrugged, “Fine. Whatever. But if Allura finds out...” He trailed off in warning, “You know I came here for a peaceful life. Just baking and doing my thing but _nooo_ , you guys have to drag me into your bullshit.” He groaned, rubbing at his temples, “I was _retired_ , man.”  
  
“I know, I know and I'm really sorry.” Shiro said plaintively.  
  
“Yeah yeah, you owe me Shiro.” He said finally, “What'll it be? Your usual?”  
  
“You're the best.” Shiro turned back to Keith who was looking pale and nervous, eyes darting around as if looking for an escape route. “Hey, Keith, it's ok. Trust me, please.”  
  
Keith eyed Shiro's hand as he held it out to him, finally he took a breath and reached back, “I...I do, Shiro. I trust you.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
They took a seat by the window, the table between them. Keith looked around, admiring the room. It was small and cosy, the walls panelled in light wood, the floor was well worn. There were a few paintings of nature dotted around and the place smelt pleasantly of coffee and pastry. Keith drummed his fingers on the table top, shifting in discomfort. The place was nice but he knew when he wasn't welcome.  
  
“Hunk's-uh...Hunk's good, Keith. Don't worry, you're safe here.” Shiro assured him, putting a hand on Keith's, warm and heavy. Keith looked at him, pupils narrowed into two cat-like slits. His finger nails had elongated into claws.  
  
“What is he? He's not an ordinary angel.”  
  
“No. He's not.” Shiro sighed and finally released Keith as Hunk busied himself making coffee, the machine whirring away behind the counter. “He's a Cherubim, the highest rank of angel.”  
  
Keith's eyes widened, he glanced back to Hunk, “Seriously?”  
  
“Yeah but he's retired now. He prefers it here on earth than in Heaven.”  
  
Keith swallowed, forcing his gaze away and back to Shiro, “I shouldn't be here.” He muttered mostly to himself, “A demon and a-an angel, it's wrong. Shiro-”  
  
“Don't worry. Like I said, you're safe.” Shiro smiled, the expression causing Keith's heart skip a beat. Keith let out a slow breath and hung his head.  
  
When Hunk reappeared with their drinks Keith tilted his head, looking down at Hunk's boots with a frown. Hunk drew back, shifting away awkwardly, “Uh, what're you doing?”  
  
Keith flushed and looked back up, “Sorry. I was just-” He hesitated, “Shiro said you're one of the Cherubim, I was just looking to see if...if...well, I heard you have like hooves or something.”  
  
Hunk sighed, wiping his hands on his apron, “You're checking...my feet...” He shook his head, “I have feet, at least in this form.” He assured Keith who stared at him wide-eyed, “My real one is kinda...”  
  
“Terrifying?” Shiro suggested, taking a sip of his coffee with a content sigh.  
  
Hunk shrugged, “Aren't we all? Until the creator decided on what He liked the look of best we were all kind of weird looking. And then humans came along and, well, He _did_ create them in His image so...” He shrugged again, “Guess it's nicer looking than four faces and six wings.”  
  
“Uh...yeah...” Keith eyed Hunk, eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
  
“Anyway, Shiro.” Hunk turned to Shiro who offered up a guilty looking smile, “What the hell? Hanging around with a demon of all things?”  
  
“Hey, I'm right here.”  
  
Hunk ignored him, staring at Shiro expectantly. Shiro sighed finally, pushing his fringe out of his face, “You remember when I told you guys I could...get certain information?”  
  
“Yeah?” Hunk glanced at Keith and then back to Shiro.  
  
“Well,” Shiro held out his hand, indicating Keith, “Ta-da?”  
  
“Shiro...buddy...this is a demon. An actual demon.” Hunk waved his hands like Shiro couldn't see the glowing purple cat's eyes and claws. “You can't get caught hanging around with one of them, if Allura found out she'd...well, you know what Allura does to demons.”  
  
“But we need information, Hunk. Even Matt can't give us everything, there's some things only a demon would know.”  
  
Hunk stared at Shiro, a wariness entering his expression, “You went ahead and did this yourself?” He asked quietly, leaning closer, “No one ordered you to talk to a demon?”  
  
“Uh...no. Why?” Shiro frowned, glancing between a very confused Keith and Hunk.  
  
“You're...not really supposed to be able to act on your own, you know that.” Hunk found a seat and dragged it closer, sitting down.  
  
Shiro looked down at his hands where they rested on the table, “I do a lot of stuff I'm not supposed to, Hunk. So long as I keep doing my job He doesn't seem to mind.”  
  
“Hm.” Hunk looked pained for a moment before his expression eased, “Just...be careful, man.” He said quietly, offering a warm smile.  
  
“I will. Promise.” Shiro replied and Hunk nodded.  
  
“So, we got off to a bad start.” Hunk turned to Keith, reaching out his hand, “My name's Hunk, I'm a Cherubim of the Lord.”  
  
“Keith uh...demon. I guess.” Keith hesitantly took Hunk's hand in his own.  
  
“Good to meet you, Keith. The coffee here's really good, even if I do say so myself.” He grinned as he rose, “You two talk but as soon as you leave I'd go in different directions, who knows if you were followed.”  
  
Keith watched him walk back to the counter, he swallowed and turned back to Shiro, “Why did you bring me here?” He asked finally.  
  
Shiro looked out the window, watching humans pass by. It had begun to rain, a light drizzle that made people jog a little faster to get to shelter. “I've asked you before but...we're getting desperate now. We need information, Keith. I get it, it puts you in an awkward position but we can't find any clues about what Lotor's up to.”  
  
Keith looked at Shiro for a long moment before picking up his coffee, he curled his fingers around the mug and let the warmth soak into his fingers. “Fine.” He said after a long pause, “I'll do it. What do you want to know?”  
  
Shiro's eyes flashed, that eerie silver and he smiled, “Great. Thanks Keith.” He reached out, taking Keith's hand in his own. “Really, it means a lot.”  
  
Keith managed a weak smile, “Yeah,” He whispered, the scent of coffee heavy in his nose and the heavy weight of Hunk's gaze on his back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. It's been a looong time lol. Sorry for the delay but I've been very busy, this time of year I have a lot of family birthdays and Christmas stuff so haven't had much time for writing. I apologise if this chapter is badly edited but it's 4.30 am and I am exhausted but it is written now so hopefully you can excuse any mistakes. I tried. Please enjoy.

Human's drifted in and out of the coffee shop, their soft voices rising and falling like waves as Keith stared down into his half-empty mug. Hunk's soft chuckle could be heard occasionally, the smell of coffee and sugar wafted through the warm air. Outside it continued to rain, cars splashing through puddles.   
  
“There's been a rise in Demon attacks lately,” Shiro began, his voice low but eyes eager as he leaned forward, shoulders straining the seams of his crisp suit. “Lotor's up to something, we know that much. What we don't know is what and if it'll upset the balance.”  
  
Keith sighed, finally lifting his gaze to Shiro's, “He's planning to overthrow his father.” He said, picking at the rim of his mug with one nail. “You know King Zarkon, you know what he's like. He needs to be overthrown, he's dangerous.”  
  
Shiro shifted, putting his chin in his silver hand as he watched the humans scurry past, “So, he needs what...an army? Zarkon has the largest army in hell. How does Lotor hope to take him down?”  
  
“He says he...” Keith trails off, pushing hair from his eyes, “He says he has a secret weapon. I don't know what it is, he doesn't...he doesn't confide in me. Not like you think he does.”  
  
Shiro looked back out of the rain-washed window, his mug clasped loosely in his free hand, “A secret weapon.” He muttered, half to himself. He looked back to Keith as he took a sip of his own coffee. “Thank you, Keith.” He said, a genuine smile lifting the corner of his mouth, “Really.”  
  
Keith looked away, down at his hands as they tightened around his cup. He closed them with a sigh, “Don't thank me.” He whispered under his breath.  
  
XXX  
  
“A war with Zarkon?” Allura turned, nose wrinkling as she eyed Shiro like he'd lost his mind.  
  
“That's what he said. He's building an army.” Shiro shrugged, he leaned against his kitchen counter as Allura stood before the huge picture window that looked out across the brightly lit city. She was illuminated in gold and orange, it warmed her dark skin and almost hid the preternatural glow in her oddly coloured eyes. Her hair was done up in an elaborate braid, piled atop her head with a few curls escaping to frame her face. Her white satin dress slid from one thin shoulder as she tapped lethal finger nails against the glass. “Would it...really be so bad?” Shiro asked slowly, warily edging closer. “He'll end up replacing his father, it won't upset the balance.”  
  
Allura sighed and shook her head, finally turning to meet his gaze, “You know it won't be that easy, Shiro.” She said, pity in her gaze. “Are you sure we can trust this...demon's word?”  
  
Shiro nodded, “We've met before.” He admitted, “He's...different.”  
  
Allura pursed her lips, “They're all the same, you must remember that. They lie, they cheat. It's in their nature, Shiro.”  
  
Shiro looked away, towards the view from his window, “Maybe.” He shrugged as casually as he could, still not meeting Allura's gaze. He touched his silver fingers to the glass, watching it fog from his breath. “Allura?”  
  
“Hm?”   
  
“Do you ever...” Shiro hesitated, frowning down at his hands. He curled the fingers slowly, watching the light play off of the silver one. “Do you ever think that maybe...maybe we're...doing the wrong thing?” He listened to Allura's breath, her soft sigh. He felt a hand on his biceps, a soft squeeze.  
  
“It's not our job to ask questions, Shiro. We only have to enact His will.”   
  
Shiro looked up at her, finally meeting her gaze, “Allura I-”   
  
Allura put a finger to his lips, shaking her head, “The boy is a _demon_. He's a liar. Remember that, Shiro. The minute you forget he _will_ betray you.”  
  
Shiro closed his eyes finally and nodded. “Yeah. Thanks, Allura.”  
  
She smiled, “Do you perhaps have any of that fine whisky?” She asked, changing the subject.  
  
Shiro let the tension leave his shoulders and returned her smile, “I think so.” He said and returned to his kitchen.  
  
XXX  
  
Keith stepped out of the rain into the dark entry way to the club. He could feel the rhythmic thud of the music, pounding through the ground and up through his feet. Gritting his teeth he stalked past the huge door bouncers who didn't stop him but gave him twin glares. Keith returned them, baring his fangs as he pushed open the doors and entered. The club was full, people milling to and from the bar, the dance floor was packed with flesh. Keith shoved his way through the crowds towards the back, he slid through a door marked 'PRIVATE' and found himself in the dark, he sighed and pushed wet hair from his eyes as he walked down a familiar corridor and turned left, he reached a door painted crimson and lifted his hand. He knocked three times and waited until it was opened by a large woman, her arms at least as thick as Keith's waist. She glared down at him, ear and nose piercings glinting in the gloom. “I'm here to see Lotor.” Keith demanded.  
  
The woman grunted, stepping aside finally and Keith moved past her. He found himself in a room with crimson walls, the wooden floor boards creaked beneath his boots as he approached a sofa where Lotor reclined with a drink in hand. Two other women sat around him on cushions, speaking in soft tones. They would have looked perfectly human except for the fact that one had an impressive pair of horns that curled on either side of her head, the other had long dark hair but eyes that glowed yellow. She giggled as Keith came to a halt before Lotor, arms folded across his chest as he felt the women's gazes burn against his skin.   
  
“Ah, Keith,” Lotor smirked, lips curling around the lip of his wine glass. He straightened and patted the seat beside him, “Come, join us.”   
  
Keith didn't want to but one look at Lotor told him that it wasn't an offer. Slowly he took the seat, perching uncomfortably on the very edge.   
  
“Would you like a drink?” Lotor offered Keith his own glass. Keith met his gaze with a small frown before taking it and sipping. The taste was strong, metallic. He almost choked, swallowing out of reflex before handing the glass back with watering eyes. Lotor laughed, “Wine mixed with human blood, it's...an acquired taste, I admit.”  
  
Keith wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his jacket, face flushing a little as Lotor grinned. “I only came to report.” He said finally, clearing his throat. “I talked to Sh-the angel.” He saw Lotor's grin widen.  
  
“And?”  
  
“I told him some of your plans, like...like we discussed.”   
  
“Hm, good.” Lotor reached out, tucking hair behind Keith's ear with a claw. He dragged it slowly down Keith's throat, watching it bob as he swallowed. “Did he accept the information?”  
  
Keith nodded, eyes closing as he let Lotor shift closer. Lips caressed his neck, moving upwards as a hand slid down his spine. “Y-yeah.” He whispered, trying to ignore the three women watching him from the shadows.

  
“Mmm,” Lotor purred against Keith's skin as he pushed him back into the sofa, pinning him with his weight, “I always knew you would turn out to be useful, my dear.” He said as he looked Keith up and down, eyes glowing gold.   
  
Keith managed a smile, he reached up and tugged Lotor by the lapels of his shirt. He parted his legs so Lotor sat more comfortably between them and pressed a kiss to his mouth.  
  
“Yes, just perfect.” Lotor mused again, allowing Keith to unbutton his shirt and drag his fingers across the exposed flesh.  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro stared down at the leaf in his hands, a name written in glowing golden ink. He curled his fingers around it, wings shifting as he lifted his head and looked around. He was standing in a park, children playing on swings and parents watching with loving smiles. Shiro sighed, eyes closing. Nearby was a busy road. Cars racing up and down, some much too fast. He watched as one child, a toddler, followed a woman and her own child as they left the park. The metal gate clanged as it closed behind them. The parents didn't notice as the child slipped past them and ran into the road. Shiro watched the inevitable. He listened to the screech of tires, the crash and wails that followed. With a tightness in his chest and throat he drifted through the gathering crowds and looked down at the wreck. The car had smashed into a lamp post, it's driver limp in the seat. The mother of the child was on her knees, screaming. A sound that chilled the bones. Shiro stepped closer, through the mother and the people surrounding her and to the tiny body laying in the street. He knelt, wings spreading and gently closed the child's eyes. “Come on now little one, it's time.”  
  
“Mama?”  
  
Shiro smiled, head shaking as the child sat up and blinked at him, “No, kid. My name's Shiro.”  
  
“Shiwo?” The child looked behind Shiro and saw his mother, he grinned and walked towards her a few steps.   
  
“Ah, no. She...she can't see you. You see, you're invisible now.”  
  
The baby turned back to him, nose wrinkled. These cases were always the hardest. Shiro rose and crouched before the boy, “I'm here to take you somewhere else.”  
  
The baby eyed him, then it noticed his wings. His eyes grew huge with awe, “WINGY! FWY! WANNA FWY!” He clapped his chubby hands, beaming.  
  
Shiro stretched his wings out, smiling at the delight in the child's face as he watched them. “You can touch them if you like,”  
  
The boy reached out, brushing his fingers over the soft feathers, “Oooh.” He cooed, “Wanna fwy!”  
  
“Ok, ok. Just this one time though.” Shiro lifted the boy into his arms, “Ok, kid, hold on tight.”  
  
Shiro returned later to another park in the city. He stood in the centre, beside a fountain. People walked their dogs nearby, others jogged past with headphones in their ears. He spotted the dark figure on the bench before they spotted him, a smile of relief graced his face and he moved closer. When he approached the figure looked up and returned his smile. “Keith,” Shiro said, voice soft as he took a seat beside him. He watched a couple of men walk past, hand in hand. “I had to take the soul of a toddler today.” He said suddenly, looking down at the grass between his feet.  
  
Keith was quiet for a few moments before he reached out and touched Shiro's metallic hand, their fingers curled around each other. “What happened?” He asked.  
  
“A car accident. The parents looked away for a second.” Shiro shook his head slowly, frowning. “Those are the hardest. He was so small.”  
  
“A waste.” Keith whispered, his hand tightened on Shiro's and he leaned closer, “Ever asked yourself why?”  
  
Shiro blinked and looked up, meeting Keith's eyes, “What do you mean?”  
  
“Why would _He_ want a toddler?” Keith licked his lips, Shiro's eyes followed the movement helplessly, “A child. An innocent. It hasn't even lived it's life, barely even started.”  
  
“I guess but...human's are fragile. It's just...the way it is.”  
  
“But why? Where's the fairness?” Keith's eyes burned a little, eyes dark and brows drawn into a frown. Shiro felt something stir in the pit of his stomach. He started shaking his head before he'd even opened his mouth.  
  
“It's just the way it is. I don't...ask questions. I just do my job. I collect souls, Keith.”  
  
“You mean you've never even asked yourself why? Why do His most loved creations have such short lives? Why is there so much...war?” Keith shook his head slowly, moving back a little as he turned his gaze to the humans scurrying about. The sun seemed dimmer somehow. Shiro frowned as he looked up at the sky. “These humans. They fight and kill each other. Children are starving in the streets and all they do is walk past.”   
  
“They have free will, Keith. It's the way He created them.”  
  
Keith's frown darkened for a second, something stirring behind his gaze. Shiro jerked his hand out of Keith's grasp. Keith blinked, the strange look fading from his face as he looked up at Shiro. “What's wrong?” He asked, “You ok?”  
  
Shiro realised he'd jumped to his feet, he looked down at his hand as if Keith had burnt him.  
  
“Shiro?” Keith rose, standing in front of him, hand reaching.  
  
“I...” Shiro shook his head, swallowing, “Sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me.”  
  
“It's ok.” Keith put his hand lightly on Shiro's arm, offering him a small smile. “I got us some coffee...It's...not Hunk's but it's pretty good.”  
  
Shiro managed a smile in return, “Thanks, Keith.”  
  
They sat back down and Keith handed him a paper cup. Together they sat and drank, discussing mundane things until the sky clouded over.  
  
That tight feeling in Shiro's chest didn't leave him. He spent his time between jobs sitting in the park and watching the humans. He began to notice the small things. He saw an old woman kick a homeless man's tin over, scattering the meagre coins he'd managed to beg across the pavement. He saw a group of rowdy teens get into a fight outside a bar down the road from his apartment. He started noticing all the little terrible things humans did, squandering their free will. Shiro returned to his apartment, running his fingers through his hair. He paced his apartment, Keith's words ringing like bells inside his head. His wings shifted, rustling and shedding feathers onto the floor. They were darker than before.  
  
XXX  
  
Keith sighed. He stood outside a loud bar, leant against the wall. Shiro followed his gaze as he watched a man pin a woman against the wall, his hand up her tight skirt.   
  
“Keith, why did you want to meet here?”  
  
Keith turned to him, shrugging, “I wanted to show you something.”  
  
Shiro raised an eyebrow, turning back to the two humans on the opposite side of the wall. The woman, Shiro realised, was pushing hard at the man's chest. He couldn't hear what they were saying but she was obviously distressed. Shiro tensed. Keith looked at him from under his fringe, his eyes glowing softly in the darkness.  
  
“This is His creation.” Keith muttered, his voice low and insidious. He drew closer, his hand sliding into Shiro's. “This is what He prizes even over his own angels.”  
  
Shiro turned away from the woman who was now sobbing. “Keith...” His voice broke so he cleared his throat, “Let's just...go somewhere. I-”  
  
“You knew. I know you knew.” Keith tugged at Shiro's hand, forcing him to meet his eyes, “That priest you killed? Do you remember?”  
  
“Yes.” Shiro's lungs felt too tight. His throat sore like he'd been screaming.  
  
“He was evil.”  
  
“He got retribution. I made sure of that.”  
  
“You did but he was what? Fifty? He'd been doing it for years, Shiro. Why didn't He stop it earlier? Why didn't He send you to end it as soon as it started?”  
  
“I...I don't...” Shiro tugged at the hand inside Keith's, “Keith,” His voice dropped to a whisper. “ _Please_ ,”  
  
“His heart was already weak. The only reason He put you on it was because it was his time. But He could've asked you much sooner, He could've prevented loads more kids from getting hurt.”  
  
Shiro stared into Keith's eyes. The silence stretched between them, almost painful in it's intensity. Finally Shiro sucked in a breath, he yanked his arm free and stepped back, shaking his head. “I'm the angel of death. I take souls. He gives me a name and I bring the soul to his garden, that's all. I don't-I can't question His decisions. It's not _right_.”  
  
Keith sighed, “Fine. I'm...sorry.” He looked away, rubbing at his upper arm like it pained him. He frowned, eyes distant, almost glazed. Shiro shivered, something rippled in the air around them, some strange power.   
  
“Keith?”  
  
Keith sucked in a sharp breath, seeming to come back to himself. He blinked, looking a little dazed before his eyes fixed on Shiro, “Yeah?”  
  
“Are you ok?”  
  
“Hm? Fine. I'm...fine. Sorry, I just...” He shook his head and offered Shiro a weak little smile, “I guess I got carried away.”  
  
“Yeah...it's fine.” Shiro shook off the strange feeling in the air, reaching out to pull Keith closer. He leaned down, one hand cupping Keith's cheek as he pressed their lips together. It felt right. It felt good. “Wanna come home with me?” He whispered, feeling Keith's body against his, a line of heat.  
  
“Yeah. Take me home, Shiro.”  
  
Later Shiro lay in his bed beside Keith. He let his eyes wander slowly down his chest, watching it rise and fall with each breath. Shiro smiled to himself as the covers slid down, Keith shifting restlessly in his sleep. The covers revealed a large scar on his lower abdomen. Shiro had seen it before but had never thought much about it. Gently he traced the scars edge, frowning a little. It looked fatal, had Keith always had it? Is this the wound that killed him when he was human? Something nagged at the back of Shiro's mind. Something important that he'd forgotten.   
  
When Keith had woken and they were sat in Shiro's living room, the television in the background playing some sort of film, Shiro asked a question. “How did you die?” He looked up at Keith who was staring at him, a blanket wrapped around his bare shoulders.  
  
Keith looked back at the TV and Shiro wondered if he would even answer, finally he sighed, “I was living in a village. I don't remember if it had a name but it was somewhere in a desert. The people there treated me like I was diseased. They said...they said I had the Devil inside me.” He scoffed, looking down into his cup, running his finger around the lip. “I was an outcast, an orphan. I don't even know how I ended up there...” He trailed off with a frown. He stiffened, going very still. “I don't...remember...”   
  
“Hey, it's ok. I'm just curious.” Shiro said gently, reaching out but Keith shrugged him off.   
  
Keith looked up, eyes wide like a startled deer. He glanced around the room before finally his gaze settled on the window, slowly he rose and walked to it, the blanket falling from his shoulders to the ground. “They hated me. I drank a lot...it...drowned out the voices.” Keith swallowed, “I used to hear people talking. So many voices.” He traced a pattern on the glass, breath shaky as he frowned at his own reflection. Shiro watched, tension in his shoulders. “The animals...I...I remember I tried to get a job at the stables but...” Keith shook his head, “The horses wouldn't go near me. I went inside and they all screamed like I was gonna kill them. One of them kicked down it's stall door and escaped. It ran straight into the wall of a nearby house and killed itself. After that I was chased out of town, someone shot me with an arrow. I was...bleeding and...and dying. I managed to escape but by then it was too late. I was alone and lost and tired so when Lotor appeared I didn't refuse his offer.”  
  
Shiro frowned at the scar on Keith's side. It was much too big to be an arrow wound. Keith turned to him, seeing where Shiro's gaze lingered. He put his hand over the scar, “I've always had this. Don't know where it came from.”  
  
“Keith...”  
  
“It's ok. It was hundreds of years ago now.”   
  
“No. I...” Shiro trailed off, frowning. “That wound...it should've killed you.”  
  
Keith frowned, “Like I said, I don't remember getting it. As a demon now I don't scar.”  
  
Shiro looked up as Keith approached, hips swaying enticingly. As Keith settled himself in Shiro's lap, all other thoughts left Shiro's head. His hands rose to grip Keith's hips as he settled like he belonged there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo friends. Sorry for the late update (and that it's so short) but I'm stuck home schooling my daughter so I don't get any time to actually do much at the moment, as I'm sure a lot of people are finding themselves extra busy lately. I hope you enjoy what I can produce.

Shiro's garden was quiet. It lay high above the noise of the city, gravel crunched beneath his feet as he walked sedately along the winding path. He paused at a rose bush, fingers brushing the satiny petals of a flower. His wings rustled, rising and falling in time with his breath as he moved on. He came to an area with an iron bench sitting beneath a tall, thin tree. It bore golden leaves that dripped with dew in the early morning air. Shiro went to the bench and looked up towards the trees upper-most branches.   
  
Behind him he heard footsteps, “Matt.” He sighed, not bothering to turn around.  
  
“Hey,” Matt inched closer, bare feet barely seeming to touch the gravel. His robes soaked up the damp, darkening the hem.   
  
“You don't usually come here,” Shiro finally turned to face him.  
  
Matt shrugged, arms crossing his chest, “Might have some news.” Shiro arched an eyebrow, “But I also kinda wanted to see if you were doing ok.”  
  
“I'm fine.” Shiro frowned, “Why would you-”  
  
“I hear things, you know?” Matt stepped closer, peering curiously up into Shiro's face. His golden eyes narrowed suspiciously, “I know I'm not...the most popular angel around here and you know, it comes with the territory. Never was His favourite. I know that. But you and me...”  
  
“We're friends,” Shiro smiled and put his silvery hand on Matt's shoulder.  
  
“Yeah,” Matt grinned, “You save the good souls, I damn the bad. We're a team.”  
  
“Where are you going with this?”  
  
Matt took a breath, his eyes drifted to the tree as he tried to gather his thoughts. “You remember during the war? You...saved my ass more times than I count. I owe you, Shiro. I owe you my life. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be here.”  
  
Shiro frowned a little, “Matt-”  
  
“Yeah, it was thousands of years ago I get that but I never did get the chance to pay you back.”  
  
“You don't owe me-”  
  
“Just shut up, ok?” Matt finally met Shiro's eyes again, his face unnaturally serious, “You know what I do. You know I can travel between realms. Well, I pick stuff up. Information. The demons like to talk a lot and well, my sister.” He shrugged, “She's pretty close to that demon you've...become attached to.”  
  
“Keith?” Shiro felt his own face betray him, his cheeks flushing a little. He cleared his throat and turned away again. “What...what about him?”  
  
“Yeah. Him. I just want you to know; be _careful_. He's not what he seems.”  
  
Shiro looked at his friend, “What's that supposed to mean?”  
  
Matt pressed his lips together, he shook his head slowly, “Just...trust me, ok man?”  
  
“Matt, you're not really giving me much to go on here. Keith...he's...different.” Shiro glanced around, his garden was usually safe but he didn't want to take chances. He took Matt by the shoulder and guided him closer to the tree. “I know, deep down, that he's good. I can see it. He just...needs a nudge in the right direction and maybe...maybe I can do that.”  
  
“You...wait.” Matt flapped his hands, frowning in confusion, “You think you can...what...? Change a demon?” He arched an eyebrow, “Shiro, you lost your damn mind?”  
  
Shiro shook his head, “No. He was human once. It was Lotor who turned his soul into that abomination, maybe I can find some way to make his soul pure again. Maybe He can forgive him.”  
  
Matt stared at him like he'd finally cracked, “Shiro...” He trailed off, shaking his head, “Oh man, you are so far gone.”   
  
“I'm-”  
  
“Look, just listen to me. Keith is not what he seems. I...I can't say any more I just need you to trust me. He's way more dangerous than he appears. The balance is in danger but it's not King Zarkon or Prince Lotor's little war.” Shiro opened his mouth to speak but Matt shook his head, cutting him off before he could. “Their war could upset the balance, yeah, but it's more than that. Lotor's...Lotor's done something stupid. Something that could undo reality as we know it.”  
  
Shiro's eyes widened, “What is it? Can we stop it? Does Allura know?”  
  
Matt shook his head, “I can't say, sorry. I don't know if you can stop it...it could be too late. And I think Allura suspects but she's looking for confirmation, she'll find it eventually. I gotta go, if you want to talk more, meet me in Old Town. I'll find you.” With that his form shimmered and he faded away.  
  
XXX  
  
Keith groaned, wincing as he rubbed at his temples. Satin sheets stirred as a warm body moved beside him, “More headaches?” Keith nodded, unable to speak. A cool hand pressed against his forehead and he leaned into the touch. “Hm,” Lotor leaned in and pressed a kiss to to the hinge of his jaw, “I'm sure it will pass.”  
  
“Hope so.” Keith muttered, finally opening his eyes. He looked up into Lotor's pointed face, silver hair falling around him, trapping him in light. “Just that...every time I get one, I...see things...”  
  
“Again?”  
  
“Mmn.” Keith winced, lips pressing tight as pain throbbed behind his eyes. “Burning.” He whispered, half to himself as he gripped at his hair. “Bright light...”  
  
“Interesting.” Lotor replied, his tone belying his statement. He sighed and rolled away, bored already. “Go get me a drink.” He demanded, settling back against his pillow and returning to his crossword.   
  
Keith rolled unsteadily out of bed, his feet hitting the rug as he swayed in place. It took him a moment before he gained his feet and stumbled to the nearby mini-bar. The door opened itself and he bent, grabbing whatever he could from it before picking up a glass. His hand slipped, the glass falling from his numb fingers as static filled his head. With a groan he slipped to his knees, hands rising to cover his ears as voices filled his mind. He sat there, panting heavily. Head ready to split. Finally the voices began to fade and he sucked in a lungful of air. Slowly he blinked his eyes open, finding himself staring down at the plush rug. His fingers were claws, digging deep into the soft fabric. His eyesight wavered a little as hands grabbed at him, hauling him roughly back to his feet.  
  
“Keith?”  
  
Keith swayed, opening his eyes to find himself looking up into Lotor's face. “Huh?”  
  
“What did you see?”  
  
Keith swallowed, tasting blood, “I...” He shook his head a little, attempting to clear it as Lotor guided him to the bed. He sat with a thud, hunching his shoulders. “I saw a garden.” He whispered, “High up.” He shook his head again, slower this time as the world spun around him. “A garden with a golden tree.”  
  
Lotor hummed. “What else?”  
  
“Feathers. Black ones. A-and...and a serpent. In the leaves.” Keith rubbed at his temples, his headache finally dissipating. “What does it mean?”  
  
Lotor frowned, visibly frustrated. He rose and began to pace, long hair swaying at his back. His lean body barely covered by the crimson robe he wore. “I don't know.” He paused at the windows, peering through the blinds, out over the large parking lot and the long stretch of road that lead out into the desert. “Did you hear them?”  
  
Keith looked down at his hands, “Yeah.”  
  
“What were they saying?”  
  
“They're looking for someone, I think. Not you.”  
  
“Well, that's something.” Lotor's shoulders finally relaxed, he turned and offered Keith a smile, “These visions of yours are rather useful, no?”  
  
Keith scoffed, looking away as Lotor moved close, cupping his chin and guiding his head up, “If I had a choice, I wouldn't have them at all. They never make any sense.”  
  
“No but you can hear the Angels speak. You must learn to control it, guide it.”  
  
“How? No one else can teach me. I'm the only demon who can hear them.”  
  
“Yes but I'm sure that if you try you could do it.” Lotor stroked Keith's face with his thumb, eyes raking over his naked form greedily. “When I found you you were bleeding out into the sand. You were weak, pathetic. I made you strong, Keith.”  
  
Keith finally lifted his gaze to Lotor's face, he reached up and curled his own fingers around Lotor's wrist. He tilted his head, pressing a kiss to the palm of his hand, “I know.”  
  
“I _own_ you,”  
  
“You do.”  
  
“Hm. Then control them. Listen to their voices. Where are they, Keith? What are they planning?”  
  
Keith looked into Lotor's eyes for a long time before he nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro rubbed at his eyes, one hand clutching a half-drunk glass of whiskey. He shook his head, “Allura, you can't be-”  
  
“I'm certain, Shiro.” Allura replied firmly, sitting on Shiro's sofa with her own glass.  
  
“But...no one's heard from Lucifer for...well...thousands of years. How...how can they even think he's alive?”  
  
Allura looked down into her glass, tapping the rim with one long nail, “I only know what Zarkon's men told me.”  
  
“They think Lotor's looking for Lucifer.” Shiro sighed, “We'd know if he was still around.” He moved back to Allura and sat at her side, “ _You'd_ know.”  
  
“Perhaps.” She frowned, meeting Shiro's gaze, “But you didn't know him. He was...a trickster. He could hide himself well enough if he wanted.”  
  
“If he is out there and Lotor finds him...”  
  
“There would be war.” Allura finished. Downing the rest of her drink in one.  
  
“We can't let that happen.”  
  
“No.” They shared another look, eyes sombre.   
  
“We'd know if they found him though, right? I mean, Lotor's not gonna keep that quiet.” Shiro tried to smile but it slid quickly from his face, “Or...well, like you said, demon's lie. Zarkon's men aren't known for their honesty.”  
  
“No. No you're right. I'm just...worried, Shiro. The entire universe could be in danger.”  
  
“I'll try and do some more digging. Maybe Matt's found something.”  
  
“Thank you,” Allura placed her hand on Shiro's, smiling tiredly. “I'll try and ask around, maybe someone's heard something.”  
  
“Yeah. Just don't take on too much, you're not alone, Allura.”  
  
“Thank you, Shiro.” Allura nodded and rose to her feet. “I must be going, I have much to do.”  
  
“I'll contact you if I hear anything.”  
  
“Please,” Allura disappeared with a rush of dissipating air.  
  
XXX  
  
 _Somewhere in the desert, 1772  
  
_ The boy stumbled towards the small settlement. The sun beat down against the back of his sunburnt neck, his skin turning red. The village ahead was small, white adobe houses, animal pens and a single rough looking church. The boy reached the first few houses and dropped to his knees. His stomach hurt, like he had been pierced by fire. His head throbbed in agony. He had no memory of how he got there, only darkness. Finally someone noticed him, a cry went up. Someone dashed towards him, warm sun-browned hands grabbed at his tattered clothes.   
  
“Boy, hey, boy.”  
  
The boy lifted his head, blinking sluggishly as a face swam in and out of focus before him.   
  
“Are you alright, boy?” The man asked, frowning in concern. His face was wrinkled, aged by the sun. Dark hair stuck to his forehead by sweat. “Bring me water! Quickly!” He called over his shoulder, one sturdy hand clasped in what remained of the boys shirt. “Do you have a name?”  
  
The boy licked dry lips and opened his mouth but no words came. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let darkness engulf him once more.

He dreamt of falling. He fell through clouds, a scream torn from his throat as his back burned like fire. He fell past mountains, past trees and forests and lakes. He fell and fell and fell and fell. When he finally hit the earth he woke up.


End file.
